Vicios
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Porque Liz no era la única que tenía "asuntos propios" que atender. Ella también contaba con sus pequeños vicios.
1. Niños con pistolas

_**Soul Eater**_ **no me pertenece y los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de su creador.**

* * *

 **Vicios**

 **.**

 _"Estan hipnotizados, esqueletos, niños con pistolas"_

(Kids with Guns, Gorillaz)

 **.**

El dependiente del local ya tenía los nervios de punta con cada estocada que sentía provenir desde una de las máquinas de videojuegos que estaban en la hilera derecha. El usuario de dicha máquina parecía estar jugando con furia, golpeando los botones tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento los terminaría rompiendo en mil pedazos. Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera ido a darle una buena reprimenda al mocoso que estaba maltratando sus preciados juegos, pero lamentablemente, su seguridad personal le preocupaba más que la del _arcade_ , así que prefería aguantar y salvar su pellejo antes de tener que verse las caras con la chica que venía cada cierto tiempo a reventarle el sistema nervioso. Era una niñita rubia y de aspecto desaliñado, sucio, de no más de 13 años. Sin embargo, cualquier habitante del barrio sabía que la rubiecita aquella les causaría problemas si se metían en su camino. Todos sabían, pues, que las infames _hermanitas_ Thompson eran de las más peligrosas delincuentes.

Daba gracias, al menos, que la chiquilla venía sola y sin la hermana mayor al lado.

* * *

Patty estaba ensimismada mirando la pantalla del que hace poco se había convertido en su juego favorito, _Mortal Kombat._ La razón principal era que podía destruir al todo o nada a su contrincante hasta dejarlo sangrando de una manera grotesca. Era tan divertido y adrenalínico que durante esos momentos se sentía casi como cuando disparaba desquiciadamente usando a su hermana como arma. Generalmente era Liz la que la usaba a ella, y casi no la dejaba ser la que comandara el dúo, pero si se daba la oportunidad, Patty la aprovechaba como nunca.

Como ahora, que estaba haciendo el mejor _fatality_ de su vida.

Adoraba la sensación de golpear los botones con locura y mover las palancas de un lado a otro, todo mientras masticaba sin cesar un trozo de goma de mascar de fresa.

Hacer esas dos cosas se había vuelto casi una necesidad para ella, algo que, durante un momento, la ponía increíblemente de buen humor. El juego y sus chicles llenos de azúcar, eran la combinación perfecta.

Algo que hacía de vez en cuando, y a solas, pues Patricia también tenía asuntos propios que atender. Sólo le decía a Liz que se iba a pasar la tarde a los juegos y se iba sin decir más. Era la única situación en la que su hermana no le reprochaba ni le pedía explicaciones. Sabía que era lo que Patty le estaba diciendo cuando pronunciaba esas palabras.

Después de todo, ella también tenía sus pequeños vicios.

No eran asunto de Liz, como los de Liz no eran asunto de Patty.

Cómo un acuerdo tácito, Patty sabía que mientras ella se largaba a descargar su energía en las máquinas de juego (a veces al _arcade_ y otras veces en las tragamonedas ilegales en las que entraba de todos modos, porque, vamos, era una de los _demonios de Brooklyn_ ), su hermana tenía libertad para dar rienda suelta a sus propios demonios.

Ella podía pasarse horas frente a la pantalla, sin aburrirse, y comerse hasta el paquete entero de goma de mascar de fresa que se robaba casi a diario. En esos momentos, su hermana podía estar haciendo varias cosas. Aspirar tolueno con algún otro muerto de hambre era lo más común. También a veces se perdía entre los efectos de aquella droga de dudosa calidad que había conocido hace poco. Era fácil saber cuándo, pues sus ojos y uno que otro moretón o rastros de sangre en sus labios lo dejaban en evidencia. El crack, al parecer, la ponía bastante violenta.

En el mejor de los casos, tenía algún encuentro con algún chico que podía llamársele su novio. Su hermana hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser " _virgen"_ , cosa que a Patty francamente le parecía de lo más normal.

Patricia no la juzgaba. Después de todo, su vida no era precisamente s _anta._ Cometían delitos y crímenes bajo la luz del día y el alero de la noche, a cualquier hora y a quien se le cruzase por el frente. Ella era la menor, así que siempre tuvo un poco más de ventaja que Liz en cuanto a lo dura que podía ser su vida. Elizabeth siempre la había protegido, y desde que eran pequeñas, se había llevado la peor parte de sus miserias, tratando por todos los medios que Patricia no pasara tantas calamidades. Ella no podía juzgarla, no cuando comprendía el porqué de sus acciones, e incluso, cuando creía que probablemente terminaría buscando los mismos vicios en un futuro no muy lejano (cosa que su hermana, obviamente, trataría de evitar a toda costa).

Pero aun pensándolo así, sabía que Liz estaba siendo una jodida hipócrita consigo misma.

(Aunque en aquel entonces no sabía ni por asomo el significado de la palabra _hipócrita)._

Mientras su hermana juraba por su vida que jamás sería como la "perra" de su madre, cada día hacía más cosas que la hacían parecerse a ella. Podía ser que no ofreciese sexo a cambio de dinero, ni que ocultara los golpes en su rostro con maquillaje barato, pero los métodos en que ahogaba sus miserias le recordaban a los peores momentos de aquella mujer que les había dado la vida.

Liz era casi idéntica a su mamá, pero Patricia prefería no decírselo (después de todo, la mayor le tenía un odio impresionante), aunque fuese evidente de tan sólo verla. El largo cabello rubio cayendo por su espalda, sus piernas que, aunque no solía dejar al descubierto, eran tan bonitas como las de ella; la forma en que sostenía sus cigarrillos, la manera en que el hueso de la clavícula se asomaba por su hombro descubierto. Su sonrisa, cuando ésta era sincera. Era imposible no notar sus semejanzas.

Mientras sus adicciones no la cambiaran como lo hicieron con su madre, Patricia podía aceptarlo.

Elizabeth Thompson tenía un montón de cosas que la podían hacer ver como una escoria, pero ante los ojos de Patricia, estaba bien, pues era su amada hermana, y sin ella probablemente estaría muerta. Podía ser un poco hipócrita si así le placía.

En las calles neoyorquinas eran temidas y peligrosas. Por sus venas corría sangre de arma, un regalo de su madre del que estaba muy agradecida, a pesar de todo. El poder que les daba su condición les permitía hacerse un nombre, y su hermana, ya toda una "señorita", se había convertido en la cara visible de ambas, bella y despiadada, fría e inescrupulosa.

Frente a los ojos de los demás, era poderosa, inquebrantable y aterradora.

Pero cuando se encontraba con sí misma, en los recovecos de su mente, era demasiado vulnerable. Su amiga angustia, la asechaba cuando nadie más veía, y Liz no podía vencerla. Patty lo sabía, aun siendo incapaz de describirlo, pero así era como lo sentía. Conocía a su hermana como la palma de su mano.

Ella, aun siendo una peligrosa delincuente que había visto y hecho demasiado para su edad, seguía siendo la hermanita pequeña. En lo más profundo de su ser, siempre existía un rastro de impotencia. Impotencia de saberse incapaz, de saber que aun cuando ya era casi una adolescente, no podía ayudar a su hermana más que aceptando a los demonios que perseguían su cabeza.

Su hermana se expiaba de sus propias culpas con sus métodos poco ortodoxos, y ella trataba de parchar su frustración asesinando a falsos enemigos que veía tras una pantalla de colores. Allí era capaz de ganar, y de salir victoriosa con sólo unos golpes.

Cómo le gustaría que su vida fuese así, tan fácil de ganar.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

El dependiente escuchó un estruendo gigantesco, seguido de un golpe y un portazo. No se asombró para nada, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

Patricia Thompson había perdido su última partida de _Mortal Kombat,_ probablemente cuando estaba a punto de ganar, y había golpeado la maldita máquina, pateándola hasta que tambaleara y quizás cayera al suelo, y paso seguido había lanzado su babosa goma de mascar a la pantalla del videojuego, lanzando una serie de improperios de grueso calibre hacia el pobre objeto.

Efectivamente, _Mortal Kombat_ yacía en el suelo con un chicle rosa pegado en la pantalla que leía "GAME OVER".

Nuevamente, la mocosa se había ido sin pagarle.

No era ninguna novedad.

* * *

 **Nota: Perdón si Patty está un poco OC, pero traté de acoplarme más a cómo creo que era en Brooklyn, parecida a como se comporta en Soul Eater NOT. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Días demoníacos

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, como tampoco la canción utilizada al principio de esta historia.**

 **Son las 3 de la mañana y me puse a escribir una continuación al one-shot, pero desde el punto de vista de Liz. De antemano gracias por pasar a leer!**

* * *

 **Vicios**

 **.**

 _"En estos días demoníacos, está tan frío por dentro, tan díficil para una buena alma sobrevivir. Nisiquiera en el aire que respiras puedes confiar"_

(Demon Days, Gorillaz)

 **.**

Nathan parecía saber siempre el momento exacto en el cual llegar.

—Te traje algo.

Liz dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo, para luego exhalar el humo gris desde sus labios. El humo se disipó en el aire frío del otoño, lenta y placenteramente.

 _Nate_ sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo aplastado, pero que aún no estaba roto. Miró con sus ojos oscuros a Elizabeth, arqueó una ceja y levantó su barbilla como intentando decirle algo. La rubia comprendió el mensaje, y se acercó al muchacho. Él hizo lo mismo y con su cigarrillo en la boca lo pegó al de Liz, buscando encenderlo. El intento fue todo un éxito y al segundo estaban los dos adolescentes fumando en silencio, sentados en el cemento trizado, con sus espaldas apoyadas en la verja metálica oxidada de una cancha de baloncesto desocupada y a medio destruir. Sólo entonces la chica rubia decidió hablar.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

Liz gruñó entre dientes.

—No que yo sepa.

—Terminémonos esto primero.

— ¿Piensas que voy a incendiarlo todo? No inventes, Nathan. Tú eres el torpe aquí.

El chico susurró algo para sus adentros y Liz no se molestó en entenderlo. Apagó su cigarro medio quemado y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de fútbol americano. Tenía bordadas las siglas de una universidad de California. Le quedaba bien, algo grande pero bien. Obviamente no era suya, seguro la encontró por ahí, en el Ejército de Salvación o en una tienda de segunda/tercera mano. Era de una universidad y así como ella, Nathan no había siquiera terminado la escuela media.

Abrió su chaqueta y desde dentro sacó un envase metálico que tenía pegado un adhesivo con letras grandes de color rojo, símbolos de precaución y además una tapa gruesa. De su bolsillo extrajo unos trozos de tela sucios y con la mano extendida se los ofreció a Liz, tal cual caballero que le tiende la mano a su dama. Liz asintió y tomó un trozo, mientras el chico se preparaba a abrir el dichoso producto. Era un envase de _thinner_ barato. Droga fácil para los pobres.

El chico empapó su pedazo de tela y le entregó la botella a Elizabeth, quien hizo lo mismo con el suyo, luego de dejar su cigarrillo aún prendido en el piso. Inhalaron el químico, sintiendo como el pesado olor artificial embargaba todas sus fosas nasales. Lo repitieron unas tres veces.

A Liz una pequeña sensación la molestó desde el interior de su pecho. De algún modo recordó a su hermana.

Mierda.

Tomó la botella y volvió a inhalar con más ahínco. Luego de unos segundos aquel malestar desapareció de su cuerpo y ella ahora no tenía intenciones de recordarlo.

Genial.

Tampoco tenía hambre.

Observó la cancha de baloncesto, y notó como unos cinco balones comenzaban a rebotar solos por el lugar. Hacían un ruido rítmico, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para crear una especie de canción.

Tomó el cigarrillo del suelo y volvió a darle una calada, sintiéndose excelente. Maldita nicotina de mierda, era genial y a la vez provocaba que terminaras muerta antes de tiempo porque te arruina los pulmones. Qué va, tendría suerte si llegaba viva a los treinta años con la vida que llevaba. De todos modos no podía morirse todavía porque estaba Patty. Ni aunque le pusieran una pistola en la cabeza dejaría sola a su hermana. Hm, ni que alguien pudiese. Ella e _ra_ una jodida pistola. Una muy bonita y reluciente, perfectamente idéntica a su hermana.

Se rio amargamente con sus pensamientos. Eran armas mortales pero seguían siendo la _basura blanca_ pobre y miserable que a nadie le importaba. No obstante, había algo que tenían, y eso era poder. Cuando tomaba el arma se sentía increíblemente poderosa, y el poder daba satisfacción. Le satisfacía ver cómo las mismas personas que la miraban como si fuese una lacra inferior se morían de miedo cuando les apuntaba con la pistola que fuese su hermana Patricia. Su adorada hermana a quien le debía la existencia. Sin ella probablemente estaría muerta, porque era la única y verdadera razón por la que se aferraba a la vida.

Si tenía que agradecerle algo a su… madre, algo incluso más importante que el heredarle su sangre de arma demoníaca, era el haberle dado a su hermana. Su madre era una persona a la cual había llegado a ni siquiera soportar, tanto que el sólo pensar en ella la hacía sentir la ira renacer una y otra vez dentro de su pecho. Había tomado decisiones horribles en su vida, pero haber dado a luz a su hermana menor no era una de ellas. Podría haber decidido no tenerla, después de todo el padre de su segunda hija desapareció al poco tiempo de enterarse del embarazo— _qué novedad_ — y ya cargaba en brazos a una niña bastarda con la que sobrevivía apenas en una cruda pobreza. Tenía menos de veinte años en aquel tiempo, probablemente dieciocho o diecinueve y su educación era aún más deficiente e incompleta que la suya. Pero su hermana llegó al mundo de todas formas, trayendo consigo esas mejillas redondas y rosadas y aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto amaban, y Liz no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. Cuando su madre, trasformada en una drogadicta, desapareció y se largó a quien sabe dónde, las hermanas hicieron lo imposible por escabullirse de los servicios sociales estatales. Lo más probable era que las terminaran separando, pero eso Liz no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo. Decidieron tomar las riendas del asunto de la única forma que podían. Haciéndose dueñas de su habilidad oculta consiguieron hacerle frente a todo de una manera no muy lícita pero que a ellas les funcionaba.

Sin embargo, había días en que aquella angustia que se alimentaba de sus pensamientos culposos la atacaba desde los confines de su psique, y le hacía repensar sus decisiones. Le hablaba con su propia voz, con aquel tono arrogante y acorazado que usaba cuando trataba de demostrar su poder, haciéndola sentir miserable y con ganas de odiarse a sí misma. ¿Había sido tan egoísta como para arrastrar a Patty a una vida como esta, sólo porque no soportaría la soledad de perderla? Quizás su hermana hubiese estado mejor sin ella, quizás no la tendría cerca pero ella podría haber sido una chica relativamente normal, con un lugar dónde vivir, sin tener que escapar de la policía, podría haber seguido la escuela. Si tanto la amaba, ¿Por qué la había convertido en esto?

Odiaba que su mente la traicionase de esa forma. Era tan difícil despegarse de sus remordimientos que en muchas ocasiones su único escape era recurrir a alguna sustancia que le nublara las ideas—y el estómago—, y la transportara por momentos a algún espacio donde no existiesen las emociones odiosas que le carcomían las entrañas y—

— ¿Y Patty _?_

La voz de Nathan la sacó de su trance, borrando de su subconsciente aquello que hace instantes divagaba.

—Está en el _arcade_ , seguramente el gordo de ahí ya debe estar rezando de rodillas para que mi hermanita no haga pedazos sus jueguitos—respondió Liz.

El chico soltó un amague de risa.

—Patty es genial.

—Lo sé.

Nathan estaba en lo cierto. Patty era genial, y al igual que ella podía hacer añicos a cualquier persona con sólo apretar el gatillo. Era como Billy the Kid, intrépida, efusiva y con una gran habilidad para robar. Ella quizás podía ser como Butch Cassidy o quizás… no, en realidad Wyatt Earp quedaba mejor para ella. El inescrupuloso que insultaba como si fuese su segunda lengua y que cada cierto tiempo hacía estupideces. Patty the Kid y Elizabeth Earp.

" _¡Bang, Bang, Bang!"_

¿Había visto mucho western viejo en el pasado?

(Bueno, lo daban todo el tiempo en uno de los canales que llegaban a la destartalada televisión que tenían cuando niñas).

Imaginó a Nate con ropa del lejano oeste. Se veía ridículo porque era un flacucho y el sombrero no hacía juego con su cabello. Pero era un flacucho con una linda sonrisa y una cara bonita detrás de las ojeras de _junkie_ y las escleróticas enrojecidas. Nate estaba _bien_. Y besaba bien. Miró a Nate buscando sus labios para recordar lo bien que sabían, y vio que sus ojos estaban muy bellos con ese color dorado que tenían ahora. Un anillo negro surcaba por fuera de ambas pupilas y brillaban mucho, como dos monedas de oro.

Nate parecía estar riéndose como idiota, pero el sonido de los rebotes de pelotas vivientes lo camuflaba. Su risa estaba en un segundo plano pero sus ojos de oro relucían lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiese dejar de prestarle atención. Oyó decir algo a Nate entre su risa estúpida pero sólo se fijó en sus hermosos ojos. El _thinner_ podía darle un buen espectáculo aunque fuese un simple diluyente barato de ferretería.

—Nathan, tus putos ojos están muy lindos.

(Y lo dijo casi como si fuese a llorar de la felicidad).

Nate se acercó a ella y le paso una mano por debajo de la chaqueta con chiporro, rodeando su cintura con su mano rasposa y llena de cicatrices. Llevó su boca cerca de su cuello y le susurró al oído:

—Pero nunca más lindos que tú, reina.

Liz se complació por su tacto suave y provocativo, pero rio ante las palabras empalagosas de su acompañante.

—Mierda Nate, nosotros no servimos para ese tipo de romance. Además esas jodidas pelotas nos están mirando como si fuésemos alguna mierda interesante. Morbosas, sí, eso es lo que son.

Nathan rio escandalosamente ante su comentario.

Terminó su cigarro y lanzo la colilla por los aires. Nathan le acarició el vientre con lentitud y depósito un beso en su cuello. Volvió a hablarle, arrastrando las palabras.

—Vamos a mi lugar, reina. El imbécil de Aaron debe estar por ahí pero no se atreverá a molestar si te ve.

Y Liz se sintió orgullosa de su infame reputación.

Esto era sentir el poder corriendo como un río por sus venas.

* * *

El "lugar" de Nate no era precisamente suyo. El chico era otro marginado más que, junto a su hermano mayor Aaron, se buscaba la vida haciendo el trabajo sucio de ciertos traficantes de droga de poca monta de Nueva York. El "jefe" de Nathan les permitía dormir en uno de los colchones de una habitación mísera dentro de su apartamento—el cual mantenía de maneras bastante ilegales—, a cambio de que el par hiciese su trabajo como correspondía. Esto incluía peleas, golpes, bastante sangre derramada y huesos rotos sin chistar. Ellos, que también eran unos asiduos a las drogas, se gastaban una buena parte de su sueldo en sus vicios.

Bueno, eso siempre y cuando estuvieran de buenas. Era común que ciertos días de la semana Nate se la pasara en la calle porque su jefe lo había echado a patadas.

Liz también había trabajado para él en una ocasión, pero el "jefe" no tenía poder alguno sobre ellas. Su poder era algo que las otras personas no podrían controlar fácilmente. Al contrario de Nate, que tenía que acostumbrarse a las circunstancias, las hermanas contaban con una ventaja que, al menos, les permitía cierta independencia. Como era de esperarse, Liz y Patty eran como lobos solitarios y peligrosos. Aunque a veces hacían excepciones.

Nathan, por el momento, era una de esas excepciones.

Mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al apartamento, Liz empezó a sentir que los efectos del _thinner_ se estaban empezando a disipar. No le prestó mucha atención, y siguió a Nathan hasta llegar a una puerta maltrecha que tenía unos números plomizos engravados. Desde fuera podía escucharse la música explotando por los parlantes.

Liz, desconfiada, miró de reojo a Nathan.

—Aaron.

Respondió Nathan, dándole a entender a Liz lo que estaba pasando dentro. Ante la ausencia del jefe, Aaron había decidido armar una _fiestecilla_ dentro. Luego le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón, como tratando de asegurarle que _todo estaría bien._

Liz la soltó de inmediato, repeliendo el contacto, y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, porque esos gestos melosos que a veces le nacían a Nathan le provocaban más risa—y ganas de insultarlo—que otra cosa. Ellos no eran novios que se amaban perdidamente ni cualquier cosa parecida.

Cuando entraron al estrecho lugar, se encontraron con un montón de gente dentro. Estaban todos drogados, Aaron entre ellos. Nathan caminó esquivando las botellas de cerveza y los bultos humanos, y Liz lo siguió, negándose a tomarle la mano. El chico saludó con un gesto de cabeza a algunos de los presentes. Unos hombres le silbaron a Elizabeth, y uno de ellos hablo en voz alta en medio del bullicio generado por la música.

— _Pequeño Nate_ , qué belleza trajiste.

Y los amigos comenzaron a reír arrastradamente. Uno de ellos le lanzó un beso. Otro la ojeó mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera perversa. Liz apenas los miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas, como si ella fuera una reina y esos hombres los plebeyos idiotas.

—Oigan bastardos, ni se les ocurra, ella es una de los Demonios de Brooklyn. Tengan cuidado.

Quizás fue Aaron o Nathan el que dijo esa frase que calló a los hombres. Sinceramente no se fijó. Lo único que le importó fue la satisfacción que sintió cuando aquellos hombres enmudecieron al oír su seudónimo, y la tensión que se provocó en el ambiente incluso cuando Elizabeth no había ni abierto su boca. Involuntariamente una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro y continuó caminando con altivez por detrás de Nate.

Nathan la llevó hasta la habitación minúscula donde estaba su colchón y el de Aaron tirados en el suelo, junto a un montón de cajas atiborradas de cosas y otros utensilios necesarios para sus labores. Por lo menos tenía puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, tomó a Liz de la cintura y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Liz no puso resistencia e hizo lo mismo con él, masajeando su espalda con sus manos mientras lo besaba. En cosa de segundos ya estaban sobre el colchón de Nathan. Liz se había acomodado encima de él, quien permanecía sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Nathan paró de besarla y sacó de debajo de su colchón una diminuta bolsa transparente. Tenía un polvillo de dolor marrón claro adentro.

—Te guardé esto. Es un regalo para ti.

Era heroína, una de las drogas que su jefe le mandaba a entregar como burro de carga. No era pura, más bien estaba muy fragmentada y mezclada con algún ingrediente para hacerla cundir más, ahí el porqué de su curiosa coloración _._

La había probado antes, pero no era algo con lo que conviviese. Nathan en cambio parecía haberle agarrado un gusto mayor a aquella sustancia durante el último tiempo. La heroína era fuerte y malvada. En efecto, Liz le tenía bastante respeto y reticencia. No lo admitiría, pero hasta algo de temor le tenía a esa cosa. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la maldita heroína. Aún recuerda cuando las cucharas de la casa desaparecían misteriosamente cuando su madre no estaba, las marcas pequeñas que empezaron a poblar sus brazos, y el decadente estado en que la otrora belleza había caído antes de que se esfumara. Por aquellos días ya tenía edad suficiente para indignarse por la persona en que se había convertido su madre y se enfrentaba a ella, con insultos incluidos, por los hábitos que había adquirido.

Y aun así, Liz la había probado un par de veces.

Tomó el paquete y se lo echó al bolsillo, acallando sus pensamientos con el impulsivo beso que le dio a Nathan. Profundizó con rudeza y el chico la siguió.

— _Eres tan hermosa, Liz…_

— **Eres la más hermosa de todas…**

Nathan la tocaba por todas partes y ella se sentía excelente. Las cosas ya estaban tomando su rumbo, pero Liz lo detuvo.

— ¿Tienes...?

—No.

Y el tipo siguió tocándola. Liz trató de resistirse y volvió a hablar.

—Bastardo, entonces para. No tengo dinero para comprar píldoras y no quiero terminar embarazada.

—Pero reina, vamos, no pasará…

—Tú qué sabes…

—Vamos Lizzy…la vez anterior fue excelente.

Sí, era cierto y ella también se moría de ganas. Pero también tenía que ser responsable.

—La vez anterior tenías.

—Vamos hermosa, por mí… te traje de la mejor.

Y un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los dos, aunque de afuera se escuchase el incesante retumbar de los parlantes de música.

Un frío metálico invadió la piel de Nathan, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Tenía un cañón de acero pegado a su cuello. El chico palideció, y empezó a sentirse horriblemente enfermo. Tiritaba.

—Cállate, _bastardo de mierda_.

—L-Liz, que mierd—

— ¡Dije que te callaras! —presionó el cañón del arma aún más en el cuello del chico—no voy a tener sexo contigo sólo porque me diste droga. No soy tu puta adicta al crack.

—No es crack…

— ¡Ya lo sé, imbécil! —gritó la chica encolerizada, respirando agitadamente sobre Nathan.

El susodicho bajó su guardia, agotado.

—No sé qué mierda hago contigo. Devuélvete a la calle si tanto quieres.

La mano parcialmente transformada volvió a la normalidad. Se paró para irse del condenado lugar, sintiendo como su corazón latía con frenesí. Estaba completamente enrabiada.

— _Hijo de perra._

Dijo entre dientes mientras abría la puerta. El chico le respondió:

—Mira quién habla.

Si no fuese porque Nathan sabía esquivar muy bien, la bala que Elizabeth le propinó le hubiese dejado la cabeza perforada. Lo miró por última vez antes de dar un portazo certero, y notó que sus ojos eran nuevamente aquellas vacías esferas que todos los perdidos de las calles poseían.

Esos ojos dorados nunca fueron suyos.

* * *

Se fue caminando, tratando de combatir la cólera y la angustia que la estaban atormentando. Se sentía mal, quizás el inhalante le estaba dejando algunas secuelas o simplemente su cuerpo había sucumbido a la rabia que tenía. No le importaba el motivo en realidad.

Ahora estaba sentada en una banca de un parque en mal estado, cercano al arcade dónde Patty frecuentaba para jugar _Mortal Kombat_. Iba a esperarla aquí hasta que saliese del lugar. No iba a meterse en sus asuntos para arruinar su momento sólo porque había tenido un mal día.

En el destruido parque había algunos niños escalando las _monkey bars_ oxidadas y viejas. Podía ver a su antiguo yo en esos niños, jugando en lugares decrépitos y pasando sus tardes cerca de peligros que los acechaban continuamente.

En este momento ella era el peligro. Una delincuente que los observaba desde una banca, el terror de toda madre. Obviamente jamás amenazaría a unos niños pequeños e indefensos. Dios, ni siquiera era mayor de edad aún. Deseaba que aquellos pobres inocentes ojalá nunca terminasen como ella. Lo mismo pensaba de Patty.

Se paró de la banca y empezó a caminar por el lugar sin ninguna intención. Sintió algo mojado bajo sus botas y notó que había pisado un charco de agua estancada sobre la tierra lodosa. Se miró en él, notando su deplorable aspecto. Trató de arreglarse un poco, acomodando su cabello y su ropa.

Contempló su rostro, tan parecido al de su mamá.

Por mucho que tratase de negarlo, se asemejaban muchísimo. Incluso su cabello tenía el mismo tono rubio ceniza, a diferencia del de Patty que siempre había sido rubio claro. Simplemente a veces deseaba no ser igual de débilque ella.

 _ **Así vas a terminar. Egoísta.**_

Su interna voz arrogante siempre se lo repetía, y eso era lo que menos quería. No quería ser así, era lo único que jamás se iba a permitir. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su hermana, a lo único que le importaba en este mundo. No podía ser así.

 _ **Pero lo eres.**_

Pasó por encima del charco de agua sucia, evitando volver a ver su miserable reflejo, y volvió a aquella banca, aguardando casi con desesperación la llegada de su hermana a su lado. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, buscando algún cigarrillo que pudiese servirle para mantener la calma. Encontró en su lugar aquella bolsa diminuta de heroína que Nathan le había regalado y se sintió asqueada.

No quería esa mierda.

La apretó en su puño y decidió lanzarla lo más lejos posible, sabiendo incluso el dinero que podría obtener si se la vendía a alguien. No importaba, se las arreglaría como siempre, robando por ahí, junto a Patty.

" _Desaparece de mi vista_ ", pensó al lanzar el paquete por los aires.

Pero la sensación de disgusto continuaba allí, burlándose de ella y de su frustración.

Era en días como estos en que realmente se odiaba a sí misma.


	3. Todo planeta al que llegamos está muerto

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción utilizada al comienzo de esta historia.**

 **En un principio esto sólo iba a ser un one-shot sobre Patty, pero luego de hacer la continuación con el POV de Liz, me emocioné y decidí hacer un "bonus" con Kid también, aunque me costó mucho, demasiado xD, ya que es un poco diferente a los otros dos. Gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer, han agregado a favoritos y especialmente a los que me han dejado sus reviews :D (Neko's Baba, A, Bell Star, ReeevertW).**

* * *

 **Vicios**

 **.**

 _"Nuestros sueños son malos, nuestras cabezas están **mal** "_

(Every Planet We Reach is Dead, Gorillaz)

 _._

Kid despertó bruscamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par y respirando a bocanadas, como si estuviese a punto de acabarse el aire en aquella espaciosa habitación donde reposaba.

Y no eran las ocho de la mañana. Eso lo irritaba muchísimo.

Desde que era un niño, el joven Death the Kid tenía una rutina perfectamente balanceada, creada por el mismo, para vivir de la manera más _simétrica_ posible su día a día.

¿Existía tal cosa como "vivir simétricamente"?

Para el joven Death the Kid, sí. O al menos debía estarse siempre buscándola, la simetría, eso era el balance para Kid en este mundo. Tan sólo pensar más de unos segundos en la asimetría le hacía sentir disgusto y por eso era una labor que como shinigami debía cumplir.

Una labor autoimpuesta, claro.

— _¿No crees que es algo obsesivo, Kid-kun?_

Le había dicho una vez su padre con su voz cantarina y amigable tras un evento en que su versión más joven había causado un pequeño, como diría, "accidente". ¡Pero había sido necesario! Él no podía dejar las cosas así en ese estado tan asimétrico, debía hacer algo por arreglarlo. Kid sabía que su padre trataba de no herirlo, el señor de la muerte siempre era demasiado amable, pero él… él estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hubiese llamado obsesivo? No lo entiende, no entiende que el sólo busca… _el balance_. No es una clase de obsesión ni algo parecido.

¿Verdad?

Por eso, cuando no era más que un pequeño niño y conoció el símbolo que representaba el número ocho, sus ojos dorados se iluminaron como nunca antes. ¡Era increíblemente simétrico por donde se le mirase! Si lo cortaba justo en medio de manera horizontal o vertical, ¡Las partes seguían siendo iguales! Y maravillado con su "descubrimiento" creó una rutina diaria basada en aquel número. A las ocho de la mañana en punto se levantaba, asegurándose de que las manecillas de sus relojes—que el mismo previamente había modificado para que fuesen del mismo tamaño, pues las diferencias de longitud entre el minutero, horario y segundero le parecían una abominación—marcaran exactamente el ángulo de las ocho en punto. Ocho exactos minutos se demoraba en ducharse, y ocho exactos minutos tardaba en ponerse su ropa, la cual procuraba dejar pulcramente planchada la noche anterior, cuidando de no olvidar ninguna arruga que se interpusiera en su simetría. Sus vestimentas eran siempre escogidas de acuerdo a la simetría. Por eso siempre habían sido sus preferidos los trajes, pues las solapas de los mismos siempre eran iguales a cada lado. Sin embargo, si alguna falla en su concentración provocaba que su aspecto fuese desigual, obviaba el hecho de los ocho minutos y procuraba arreglar su error. Podía estar horas, literalmente, tratando de verse simétrico, aunque claro, siempre estaban esas horribles líneas blancas de su cabello que arruinaban todo. Y antes de partir a desayunar, o a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer, se preocupaba de dejar todo en perfecto estado: ropa de dormir doblada, cama impolutamente tendida, muebles posicionados en ángulos de noventa grados, cuadros y fotografías inmóviles y sin ladear, y, por supuesto, el papel higiénico doblado en punta triangular. Y por las noches repetía su rutina, acostándose a las ocho en punto y procurando dormir hasta las ocho en punto de la mañana siguiente.

Pero en esa noche calurosa y seca de Nevada, su ritual de sueño se había visto interrumpido bruscamente.

Su piel estaba mojada de sudor frío, especialmente la parte trasera de su cuello. Desagradable.

* * *

Salió de su habitación al final del pasillo y avanzó caminando mientras sentía la ansiedad crecer en su estómago. Debía llegar rápido a la cocina, seguro algo había ahí que debía arreglar y ya podría volver a dormir. Sí, lo recuerda, Patricia tomó los imanes con forma de calavera que su padre había insistido en poner en la puerta de su refrigerador y probablemente no los había ordenado como debía ser, tuvo que haber tomado más precauciones antes de irse a su habitación. Mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo iluminado por la luna llena se cercioró de que los cuadros estuviesen en orden y echó un vistazo al simétrico reloj gris que yacía en la pared. Dio un respingo de desaprobación al comprobar la hora: eran las tres y veinte minutos de la mañana pero hubiese preferido que fuesen las tres y media pues los veinte minutos no eran muy simétricos al lado del tres, a diferencia de los treinta.

(Tres de la mañana, la hora de los muertos. Qué paradójico).

Batalló la necesidad de ir a manipular las manecillas del reloj, y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a las anchas escaleras de mármol blanco que llevaban hacia la primera planta de la mansión. Como un niño que no quiere ser descubierto bajó los escalones con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Estar acompañado por más de una persona en esa gran mansión que hacía mucho eco era algo nuevo para él de todas formas.

Se desplazó por el lujoso recibidor y el largo comedor de madera lustrosa. Con ansiedad se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a remendar el posible desorden. Alzó una ceja cuando divisó a alguien más allí dentro. De espaldas a él estaba Elizabeth, la mayor de las pistolas demoníacas.

Y la más difícil de ambas.

Era sumamente odiosa y maleducada, dispuesta a pelearse y sacar las garras las veinticuatro horas del día. Estaba siempre a la defensiva, siempre enojada. Sabía identificar el por qué pero ni Kid ni las autoridades de Death City cambiarían de opinión. Este era el método que debían seguir por estar en libertad condicional y no podían interponerse en él si querían terminar _bien_ y no volver a una vida de delincuencia. Patricia era igualmente agresiva pero no tan odiosa como Elizabeth, un poco excéntrica e infantil y con una tendencia por llevarse lo que no era de ella, en otras palabras, robar, pero de todas formas era mucho más, como decirlo, _"calmada"_ —léase con comillas muy marcadas— y llevadera que la mayor. A veces incluso bromeaba en voz alta con él—aunque el joven shinigami no entendía el trasfondo de sus palabras la mayor parte del tiempo—, y en una ocasión hasta le había pedido que compitiese con ella en uno de esos videojuegos que tanto le gustaban, suceso que no terminó muy bien porque Kid se demoró demasiado en elegir un personaje para combatir que fuese lo suficientemente simétrico y Patricia, molesta, le desconectó el control de la consola. Pero Elizabeth era otro caso y si bien desde que la conoció en una calle de mala muerte la chica nunca le demostró amabilidad—dios, le había puesto una _pistola_ al cuello—, podía asegurar que desde que empezaron a llevar los brazaletes con identificador de GPS la joven arma llanamente lo odiaba. Sólo se dirigía a él con rudeza, usualmente lo menoscaba e insultaba, y en más de una ocasión le atacó con gestos violentos. Nada más hace unos días le había lanzado una taza de cerámica por la cabeza en el café Deathbucks _,_ la cual, afortunadamente, logró agarrar en el aire antes de que se rompiese en mil pedazos y provocase un desastre incalculable, porque si había algo que superase los límites de la asimetría eran los utensilios domésticos quebrados en desproporcionados trozos. Quizás lo hacía de forma intencional, pues la chica no aceptaba su pensamiento y se irritaba mucho por ello, sumando una razón más para su teoría de que Elizabeth lo odiaba. Parecía llevarse hasta mucho mejor con su jefe que con él mismo, pero aunque fuese incorregible y lo detestase como nadie, Kid no podía sentir lo mismo ni por ella ni por su hermana. Es que eran increíblemente perfectas, dos armas idénticas desde el cañón hasta las balas, no había fallas ni diferencias por ningún lado ¡Ninguna! Era increíble como pudiesen haber resultado tan simétricas, siendo hermanas gemelas podría haber sido más común pero ellas tenían un par de años de diferencia, y por una muestra sanguínea que les habían hecho como examinación general había comprobado que había una gran probabilidad de que no compartiesen el mismo padre _—_ Death Scythe le había advertido que ese no era un tema que debiese tocar, al menos no todavía _—_ y aun así eran perfectamente iguales (en forma de arma, claro). No podía arriesgarse a perderlas.

(Además, la imagen de un joven dios de la muerte ejecutando simétricos movimientos con dos poderosas pistolas en sus manos a veces revoloteaba por su cabeza y no podía evitar sentirse… bien. Era una buena imagen).

Pero la convivencia entre ellos no era precisamente buena en ese momento, y Elizabeth no hacía mucho por mejorar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Elizabeth?

Habló con voz compuesta y fuerte, haciendo que la rubia se volteara a mirarlo asustada. Sí, asustada. La sanguinaria delincuente de Brooklyn se asustaba con los ruidos en la mitad de la noche y las películas de fantasmas con malos efectos especiales. En todo caso, su expresión de terror cambió de inmediato en cuanto vio su figura monocromática, exhalando con molestia por su mera presencia y cruzándose de brazos de manera amedrentadora. Como era de esperarse, le gruñó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierda haces _tú_ aquí a esta hora?

Kid frunció el ceño al escuchar sus clásicas palabras soeces. Liz lo frunció aún más, enojada por su reacción al oírla. Casi parecían estar compitiendo a quién podía hacer más enojar al otro. Si Patricia estuviese allí, seguro se ofrecería para elegir al ganador.

— ¿Qué haces _tú_ tratando de encender un quemador a estas horas de la noche?

La pregunta fue retórica, porque Kid ya había notado el cigarrillo sin prender que había caído de sus dedos cuando se había sobresaltado.

Así que otra vez estaba tratando de fumar a escondidas.

Una de las primeras reglas que se les impusieron para facilitar su "reinserción" a la sociedad había sido la prohibición del consumo de cualquier tipo de droga mientras durase el período de condicionalidad, incluidos los cigarrillos de tabaco que prácticamente eran una necesidad básica para la mayor de las hermanas. Kid comprendía que aquello no era comparable con las otras sustancias que Elizabeth frecuentaba, pero de todas maneras debía cumplir las reglas. Sabiendo de los _vicios peligrosos_ que tenía, habían puesto mucho más cuidado en ella, vigilándola y monitoreándola continuamente. Los doctores y enfermeros que le hacían los exámenes y controles médicos tenían suerte de no haber sido apuñalados con las tijeras quirúrgicas por una recelosa Elizabeth que se negaba a responder preguntas incómodas sobre su salud, y también por una furiosa Patricia que rechazaba que le pinchasen el brazo con agujas.

—No tienes permitido consumir tabaco, Elizabeth—sus ojos miraron en dirección al pequeño cigarrillo para después volverlos al rostro enojado de Elizabeth, esperando el próximo insulto a su persona o el próximo objeto que le fuese a lanzar en dirección a su cabeza, o bien a las manos de la chica empuñadas sobre su ropa para estamparlo contra la nevera con el más puro odio.

Pero para gran sorpresa de Kid, su cabeza no recibió ningún impacto y su blanca camiseta de dormir tampoco fue tocada. Era algo nuevo, a decir verdad.

—…ah, mierda _—_ suspiró Liz abatida y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, mientras sus hombros temblaban muy levemente _—_ es sólo un maldito cigarrillo.

Elizabeth parecía… enferma. Enferma y agotada, tanto que ya ni se esforzaba en amenazarlo.

—No puedes consumir ninguna sustancia. Estás en libertad condicional, por si no lo recuerdas esos brazale _—_

Elizabeth lo interrumpió chasqueando la lengua. La mera mención de los brazaletes siempre la hacía enojar, pues no era difícil darse cuenta que para las hermanas el tener que llevar esos aparatos en las muñecas era algo humillante, como una daga filosa que les enterraban en el orgullo y que hacía aumentar las miradas desaprobatorias de la gente sobre ellas, a quienes no podían ahora amenazar ni asustar con algunos disparos _inofensivos_ al aire _—_ o algo así había escuchado _—_. Tampoco era difícil notar que la mayor era la que más resentía el hecho, pues innumerables veces había tratado de quitarse la pulsera, sin resultado alguno.

—Vamos Kid, no es como si me fuese a _esnifar_ esto.

¿Esni-qué?

—Digo que no es droga.

Kid estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Elizabeth se le adelantó, como si supiese lo que le iba a decir.

—De la gente que tú crees decente, son muchos los que hacen lo mismo que yo. Como ese… _horrible_ profesor o doctor, lo que sea, que vino aquí junto al tipo ese de pelo rojo para hablar con tu padre. Tenía una cajetilla entera en su bolsillo. _—_ Liz guardó silenció unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con un tono de voz amargo _—_ Pero para ellos está bien ¿verdad? Aunque la mierda nos haga los mismos daños a todos, sólo es malo cuando eres parte de la basura.

—Tú no eres basura—era muy _perfecta_ para ser considerada eso. _**No como tú, basura asimétrica.**_ —Lo que tienes es una… adicción.

— ¿Y tú no?

¿Qué?

No estaba entendiendo mucho a Elizabeth.

—La verdad es que no, Elizabeth.

Ella dejó escapar una risita desganada que hizo eco en el silencio nocturno de la mansión.

—Te engañas a ti mismo, niño rico ¿O Acaso crees que esa obsesión que tienes es algo normal?

— Qué quieres d—Oh. Comprendía todo ahora— ¡N-No es una obsesión, Elizabeth! _—_ elevó el tono de voz, empezando a sentir como la ansiedad crecía rápido dentro de su cuerpo y su corazón latía más fuerte _._

 **Obsesivo.**

—Es en lo único que piensas todo el día, acéptalo. Pareces un desquiciado peor que los adictos a la cocaína cuanto te dan esos… esos ataques _._

 **Esos ataques.**

Claro, era un desastre. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Siempre causando problemas a los demás, todo porque era un miserable y asimétrico ser que tenía la indecencia de existir y de arruinar el balance de esta tierra. Era una pobre excusa de shinigami que deshonraba el nombre de la Muerte, no era más que basura asimétrica, sí eso era lo que era, deberían lanzarlo al basural de la ciudad y nunca más de _—_

—Para. Vas a hacer que me reviente la cabeza si sigues haciéndolo.

Elizabeth lo tomó del hombro con rudeza y lo sacudió, mirándolo enojada por la que sería la centésima vez en la noche. Kid paró de murmurar incoherencias sobre la simetría en voz alta, salió a medias de su "trance" y observó de reojo la mano de la chica: una mano, en un solo hombro.

—E-Elizabeth, podrías por favor… poner tu otra mano en mi otro hombro. Verás que será mucho más simétrico.

La chica rubia enmudeció y abrió la boca incrédula. Suspiró agobiada por milésima vez en la noche, y con algo que sólo podría ser catalogado cómo una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de Kid, tomándolo como a un hombre con camisa de fuerza.

— ¿Ya?

Kid asintió con una expresión alegre en su rostro, y la chica lo soltó de inmediato. En aquel momento de proximidad, Kid notó como por debajo de los ojos azules oscuros habían unas prominentes ojeras grises, símbolo de lo mal que debía estar sintiéndose.

—Al menos yo asumo el porqué de que me sienta horrible todas las noches, que me duela la cabeza como nunca y me muera de frío incluso con este calor horrible y quiera golpear a todo el mundo especialmente a ti, estúpido niño mimado.

¿Elizabeth le estaba contando algo sobre ella? Supuso que era producto del ánimo descompuesto que tenía, se veía terrible.

Luchando contra la ansiedad, Kid volvió a hablar tras escuchar a Elizabeth.

— ¿Es eso lo que llaman el síndrome de abstinencia?

—Lo que sea. Allá le decíamos de otra forma, pero tú no entenderías. Lo mío no es nada si ves lo que les da a los que de verdad están perdidos.

El cuerpo de la rubia se tensó levemente al pronunciar aquella última frase, como si eso que dijo significase algo más que sólo unas palabras al aire.

¿Miedo, quizás?

—Elizabeth, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Te diría que sí pero, agh, también tengo mi orgullo.

Oh, claro que lo tenía. Kid ya estaba enterado de primera fuente.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Tomó su silencio como un sí.

— ¿Por qué me estás tratando de esta forma cordial?

— ¿Cordial?

—Sí, esperaba que me insultaras como siempre.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —Kid asintió, no muy convencido—Es porque me siento horrible y enferma y me duele la maldita cabeza como nunca. Si no, ya te hubiese mandado a volar a ti, a tus palabras rebuscadas y a tus preguntas.

Lo supuso.

—Entiendo, Elizabeth.

—Y deja de llamarme Elizabeth, pareces mi profesora.

¿Profesora?

— ¿Fuiste a la escuela?

Elizabeth nuevamente frunció el ceño, claramente ofendida por su pregunta.

—Sí, íbamos a la escuela hace varios años atrás, Kid. Los niños pobres también van a la escuela, por si no lo sabías, aunque sea una mierda donde no—

—Yo no fui a la escuela—respondió Kid, interrumpiendo a la chica—Me eduqué en casa, pero siempre me llamó la atención todo aquello. Padre dice que siendo un shinigami no lo necesito, pero estoy pensando en asistir a Shibusen en un tiempo más, sería bueno para… _—_ Kid estuvo a punto de agregar "ustedes también", pero no quiso adelantar las cosas. Decir eso seguro haría que la frágil cuerda por donde caminaban se cortase definitivamente _—…_ alimentar los….conocimientos… _sociales_ , sí, de un dios de la muerte.

—Oh sí, por favor, te hacen mucha falta los... conocimientos… sociales…

Kid, siendo el perfeccionista que era, notó que su voz sonó algo extraña. Era algo casi imperceptible, pero no para él. Sonaba como si quisiese decir algo más por debajo de su tono sarcástico. Quizás el tema de la escuela…

—Oye, Kid, ¿Me vas a decir por qué mierda viniste aquí a esta hora?

Oh, claro. No era precisamente para tener una charla sobre sustancias dañinas y trastornos compulsivos con Elizabeth.

—Me desperté a una hora que no acostumbro, y vine… por agua.

— ¿Y piensas que te voy a creer eso?

—Bueno, está bien. Me desperté y vine porque necesitaba arreglar algo asimétrico… _—_ dijo señalando la compuerta de la nevera con un dedo, el cual a medio camino tuvo que retraer porque los imanes pueriles con forma de calavera estaban perfectamente alineados de forma simétrica.

—Para que veas como es mi hermanita _—_ dijo Liz con orgullo pero sin sonreír _—_ Ella no es como yo.

Kid se relajó al ver el balanceado estado de las figuritas con la forma de su padre que vendían como _souvenir_ en Death City. Al señor de la muerte le parecieron tan simpáticas y "amigables para los niños" que se llevó unas cuantas para adornar la nevera de su propia residencia.

(Incluso estuvo pensando en llevarle a Kid una réplica de sus propios guantes de espuma gigantes que también vendían en las tiendas de recuerdos, pero el chico se negó tajantemente).

— ¿Ahora si me vas a contar o no?

Kid enmudeció por un momento, recordando esa imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, algo onírico entre recuerdo lejano y sueño recurrente. Aquello que lo había hecho despertar y había arruinado su perfecta rutina simétrica, como muchas otras veces. A veces pensaba que en su mente habitaba un ente, alguien que gustaba de hacerle bromas de vez en cuando, travesuras que no hacían más que aumentar aquella…

…obsesión.

Pero así como las hermanas neoyorquinas con las que ahora compartía techo ocultaban muchas cosas que preferían no mencionar, Kid tenía una reticencia casi infantil con ese vergonzoso momento de su vida.

—Te contaría el por qué, Elizabeth, pero yo también tengo mi orgullo.

Y lo comentó con aquel toque de malicia que seguro Elizabeth entendería, pero sería una mentira si afirmara que sólo estaba bromeando.

* * *

 _El joven heredero de Lord Death, de sólo seis años de edad, vestía impolutamente de blanco y negro, con su camiseta veraniega de algodón y sus pantalones cortos de tela con suspensores a cada lado. Al pequeño niño de la muerte le gustaban los suspensores que vestía por su perfecto aspecto simétrico._

 _En el jardín de la mansión jugaban los tres niños que se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón: el último (y ruidoso) integrante del clan de la estrella, Black Star, la inteligente hija de Spirit Albarn, Maka, y el pequeño shinigami, Death the Kid. Era gracioso verlos interactuar, porque sus personalidades chocaban y siempre terminaban con el niño de cabello azul gritando a los cuatro vientos, irritando a Maka, que en un arranque de desesperación terminaba lanzándole al chico algún librito de cuentos por la cabeza, y a Kid llorando sobre la hierba porque algo había atentado con la simetría mientras trataban de jugar._

 _En aquella ocasión, los tres infantes estaban tratando de jugar al cazador de Kishin. Maka quería ser la técnico—"¡Igual que mamá!", decía_ — _, pero Black Star insistía en que él tenía que ser el técnico porque ser el arma no era tan emocionante como ser el técnico, y él, claramente, tenía el legítimo derecho a ser el más genial. Kid por su parte había aceptado ser el Kishin, sólo porque Maka había insistido que sería el "Kishin Simétrico". ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Pues ninguno, pero para los niños no era necesario que las cosas cobrasen sentido mientras jugaban._

 _Mientras aguardaba que los otros dos terminasen de discutir, Kid decidió ir dentro de su casa para buscar su capa miniatura de shinigami. De ese modo tendría una apariencia más de "Kishin Simétrico", pensaba dentro de su cabecita infantil._

 _Cuando entraba por la puerta que daba al patio trasero, Kid tropezó de casualidad y con su caída hizo tambalear una de las mesitas donde se posaba un jarrón de vidrio antiguo que su padre conservaba desde hace cerca de 200 años. El impactó de los cristales contra el piso encerado creó un ruido seco y muy agudo, pero en lugar de trizarse en mil pedacitos, el jarrón se quebró en dos mitades._

 _Kid, aún adolorido por su reciente caída, observó con los ojos dilatados aquel desastre frente a él. Se acercó con nerviosismo, y tomó ambos pedazos de vidrio roto, uno en cada mano._

 _El pequeño niño agudizó su vista y se asqueó profundamente cuando noto que las trizaduras y las puntas que habían quedado eran increíblemente asimétricas, horribles, desproporcionadas. Su respiración se agitó y en sus oídos sentía como lo molestaba un chirrido incesante y molestoso, como el de una tiza dura sobre un pizarrón o el de un cuchillo sobre un plato. Con desesperación empezó a idear un plan para remendar el asunto, tratando de acallar el horrible sonido que lo acechaba desde dentro de su mente y la imagen de las mitades que lo estaba perturbando. Era fácil, sólo debía emparejar esos picos desiguales hasta que fuesen lisos o del mismo tamaño, al menos._

 _No fue hasta que las voces asustadas de sus amigos lo atrayeron con brusquedad hacia la realidad, que Kid notó sus inocentes manos cubiertas de sangre, de su propia sangre, y a su otrora impecable camiseta de algodón manchada de rojo y con un fuerte olor metálico. Alguien lo tomó en brazos, y él estaba gritando, llorando y pateando porque la gente no comprendía el aborrecimiento que le provocaba esa horrible asimetría._

 _Y el ruidito molestoso lo seguía persiguiendo, haciéndose más fuerte que hasta llegaba a eclipsar todos los otros sonidos, y el ritmo del mismo se hacía aún más irregular sólo para molestarlo. Casi parecía como una risa malévola de agudos decibeles que lo atormentaba._

 _Era tan insportable que la única escapatoria que tenía era obligarse a despertar._


End file.
